digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
DY Capitulo 5: Confesiones
el día paso y la normalidad volvió a Valencia, mediante la manipulación de los medios de de comunicación televisivos, de la radio y de los periódicos digitales se hizo creer a la gente que las explosiones eran escapes de gas consiguiendo así ocultar el combate contra Gorillamon haciéndolo pasar por un desafortunado accidente que causo un elevado coste material vigilando toda la red por si había alguna imagen de un Digimon tomada por alguien para borrarla. al día siguiente por la mañana en el cuartel general de Dats en una enfermería ubicada en la segunda planta del edificio Dario al fin abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama de blancas sabanas, un blando colchón y un mullido cojin. se incorporo, en una silla en el fondo de la habitación estaba la jefa de Dats -por fin has despertado joven-dijo la jefa de Dats -¿quien eres tu y donde estoy?-pregunto Dario -yo soy la jefa de Dats y te encuentras en la base de Dats-respondio la mujer -. he de decirte que no pensé que llegaría a conocer al hijo de uno de nuestros mejores agentes y mucho menos que su hijo acabaría metiéndose en un lio tan grande pero no seria de extrañar que su hijo acabe metiéndose en problemas gordos como el hace quince años -¿mi padre trabaja aquí? -si, como era de esperar nunca te lo dijo aunque todos los agentes tienen permiso para contar a sus familias que trabajan en nuestra organización porque normalmente trabajan asta la noche -por eso siempre no tiene tiempo de venir a mis partidos o de estar conmigo un rato-dijo Dario -cuando toca uno de tus partidos le dejo utilizar un dron para que sobrevuele el campo en el que estas jugando para verte, siendo sincera yo también he visto como juegas y en unos años deberías de enrolarte en un equipo de primera división te harías muy rico y famoso por todo el mundo -¿donde esta mi padre?-pregunto el joven Dario. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió en cuanto lo pregunto entrando un hombre alto con patillas y perilla, era el padre de Dario que se paso numerosas horas desde la noche ante la enfermería esperando a que su hijo recuperara la conciencia -Hijo, lamento mucho que hayas acabado involucrado en este asunto -¿desde cuando trabajas para Dats? -hace quince años antes de conocer a tu madre en el lejano país del sol naciente cuando fue cuando yo también tuve mi primer amigo Digimon y luchamos juntos para mantener la paz -nunca me lo has dicho papa, nunca has dicho quien fue mi madre -es algo que tu mismo tendrás que averiguar viajando a Japón para buscarla entonces tendrás todas las respuestas y sobre todo el porque de aquel poder que ayer tu desbloqueaste -si te ves con fuerzas de sobra puedes levantarte de la cama para que te acompañe al comedor de la base a tomar algo que te llene el estomago-dijo la jefa -la verdad es que noto como mi estomago esta vació y me sentaría muy bien comer algo-dijo Dario levantándose -pues entonces, sigeme-dijo la jefa saliendo de la enfermería, el joven la siguió por el largo y bien iluminado pasillo de la base, bajaron por unas escaleras llegando a la primera planta, Dario se apoyo en la pared del descansillo -espera un momento-dijo Dario -todavía no te as recuperado por completo, venga chaval solo tienes que seguirme asta la primera planta en la que se encuentra el comedor del cuartel-dijo la jefa -are un pequeño esfuerzo-dijo Dario continuando bajando asta la primera planta siguiendo la jefa hasta el comedor, era una sala grande con media docena de mesas, en una de ellas sentada tomando un bol de arroz estaba María junto a Lopmon -ya pensé yo que no despertarías nunca-dijo María -¿que paso con aquel Digimon que ataco el campo de fútbol?-pregunto Dario -lo neutralice convirtiéndole de nuevo en un DigiHuevo, poco después le enviamos al mundo digital por el digitalizador-respondio María -¿y que le ha pasado a Veemon? -el esta bien, sufrió graves heridas defendiéndote cruzándose en el rayo de Gorillamon y ahora están tratando de que sobreviva y por lo que me han informado parece que saldrá adelante -necesito ir a verle-dijo Dario tratando de salir del comedor -no, antes debes de comer y reponer las fuerzas perdidas-dijo la jefa de Dats -. cuando termines te daré permiso para ir a ver a tu pequeño amigo -esta bien-dijo Dario sentándose en una silla. Le sirvieron un bol de arroz junto a un poco de sopa miso, minutos después Termino de comer y la jefa le dio permiso para ir a ver a Veemon siendo acompañado por la agente María, llegaron a la enfermería digital de la tercera planta en la parte sur del edificio, al entrar Veemon estaba postrado en una cama con un sistema de respiración asistida en su boca y vendas por medio cuerpo -!Veemon!-dijo Dario acercándose a su amigo azulado -Dario, tu amigo Veemon se encuentra inconsciente y los médicos creen que todavía tardada un tiempo en despertarse -pues no me marchare asta que el se despierte y este seguro de que vaya a salir de esta-dijo Dario -venga, tienes que salir de aquí a tomar un poco de aire fresco-dijo María -pero es que -venga puede que tus compañeros de fútbol estén preocupados por ti después de todo el combate de ayer fue bastante destructivo con tu campo de fútbol-dijo María poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Dario -tienes razón, debo asegurarme ademas de que el partido de mañana empezara a la hora planeada a no ser que lo atrasen-dijo Dario -yo te llevare en mi coche que estamos bastante lejos-dijo María Dario en el coche de María fue llevado por la ciudad de Valencia hasta el estadio en el que aconteció el combate contra Gorillamon el día anterior, se veían bastantes daños en las gradas. Dario entro, sus compañeros de equipo estaban dispersos por todo el césped muchos mirando los numerosos daños. El joven se acerco a su amigo Vector que estaba mirando el enorme agujero en la grada sur -!Dario!-dijo Vector -. menos mal que estas bien, en cuanto sucedió aquella fuerte explosión acompañada del resto y tu seguías dentro del campo pensé que te habrían pillado en su radio de alcance -pues ya ves, estoy sano y salvo después de escapar por los pelos de aquellas terribles explosiones-dijo Dario. El entrenador toco su silbato para que todos se reunieran -¿estáis todos aquí?-pregunto el entrenador -si-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo -lo que paso ayer aquí ha sido una verdadera tragedia, nuestro campo ha quedado destrozado y ya no tenemos donde poder entrenar-explico el entrenador -¿y que pasa con el partido de mañana?-pregunto Dario -el harándo empezara a la misma hora como estaba planeado, el partido tenia que ser en nuestro campo pero tras discutirlo con el comité han decidido que lo mejor sera trasladar el partido de mañana al campo del equipo contrario-explico el entrenador -. lo mejor sera que volvais a vuestras casas a mentalizaros para el partido de mañana Dario volvio al coche de maria -¿que pasara con el partido de mañana?-pregunto la chica -lo haran en el campo del equipo al que nos vamos a enfrentar sin retrasarlo -pues que suerte -quizás para ellos pero a la misma hora que empieza el partido es en la que mi mejor amiga se marchara del país y desearía querer ir a despedirme de ella antes de que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo -o el equipo y el partido o tu chica y el romance que ambos sentiis, sin duda estas ante una difícil elección-dijo María -. mejor sera que vuelva a la base y si quieres puedes venir para estar con Veemon unas horas Dario acepto, ya en la enfermería Dario sentado en una silla observaba a su azulado amigo sin que hubiese dado la menor señal de que fuese a despertarse pronto. Se paso horas negando querer volver a casa para descansar para el partido que le esperaba al día siguiente, anochezco y en la base aparte de el las únicas personas que todavía seguían dentro eran de el, los operadores y los de seguridad. El Joven cansado dormía profundamente, al amanecer Veemon al fin abrió los ojos -Dario-dijo Veemon tocando a su amigo humano despertando le -!Veemon estas despierto!-grito Dario abrazando al pequeño Digimon -!Dario que me hazles daño!-grito Veemon -uy, perdón -¿cuanto tiempo has estado a mi lado?-pregunto Veemon -toda la noche -nunca había tenido un amigo que se preocupara de esa manera por mi -bueno, me dijeron que tu me salvaste de aquel Digimon La puerta se abrió entrando María junto a Lopmon -ya pensaba yo que nunca ivas a despertar-dijo Lopmon -. propuse varias veces desmaterializarte y convertirte en un DigiHuevo pero lo rechazaron -eso no habría sido nada bueno Lopmon-dijo María -¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto Veemon -Veemon, los dos estamos en la base de Dats-respondio Dario -!¿que?!-exclamo Veemon -. !debemos de huir ya! Veemon salto de su cama pero al aterrizar enseguida se arrodillo de dolor -no te apresures, ya no tienen nada contra ti-dijo Dario -es cierto, nuestra jefa a dicho que si tu hogar ya no es un lugar al que puedas volver puedes quedarte en la tierra-dijo María -!gracias!-dijo Veemon. Horas después el joven en su casa con su equipamiento puesto se encontraba invadido por las dudas salio a la calle sin saber si correr hacia el estadio de fútbol o hacia el aeropuerto para despedirse de la chica de la que estaba tan enamorado y que volvía a su país de origen, savia que el partido empezaría en tan solo unos minutos y si lo jugaba no podría despedirse de su chica pero si iba al aeropuerto no le daría tiempo a correr al estadio antes de que terminara el partido, corría hacia un lado pero antes de llegar a la siguiente calle daba la vuelta para correr en la otra parándose mirando en la otra dirección abrumado por la indecisión de saber cual era el lugar al que realmente el quería ir en el aeropuerto de Valencia en la terminal la joven Yumi con una maleta en la mano esperando seguramente a subirse a su avión miraba el panel de salida, en tan solo unos pocos minutos le tocaría subirse al que le llevaría de España a Japón creyendo que nunca mas volvería a ver el país en el que ella creció "es hora de que embarque en el avión"penspensó Yumi -!Yumi!-grito una voz conocida. Se dio la vuelta, Dario con apariencia de agotamiento y sudor por haber corrido tanta distancia desde su casa -Dario deberías de estar jugando el partido-dijo Yumi -lo se pero no podía jugar el partido sabiendo que no me había despedido de ti-explico Dario -no tendrás tiempo de volver -me da igual, si no hubiera venido me habria arrepentido y no habria estado en condiciones de poder jugar como yo se -nunca pense que me pondrias por delante de tu sueño de ganar la copa -no es mas que una copa vacia que para mi no significa nada cuando pienso en ti, sere sincero contigo Yumi, eres mi mejor amiga y lo hemos sido desde los cinco años pero hace tiempo comenze a sentir algo diferente hacia ti, senti que yo te amaba que deseaba que fueramos algo mas que amigos, nunca he tenido el valor para decirtelo-Dijo Dario sin respirar. Yumi cogió la mano derecha de Dario -siempre he querido escucharte decir eso-dijo la joven chica, beso a Dario justo en la boca “!que los pasajeros del vuelo Valencia-Tokyo por embarquen!”dijo megafonia dando fin al increíble beso entre los dos jóvenes -adiós Yumi-dijo Dario -no temas, por mucho tiempo que estemos sin vernos ningún otro chico podrá enamorarme pues en mi corazón eres el único que puede entrar-dijo la chica Yumi con su maleta se reunió junto a sus padres y embarcaron en el avión, Dario se asomo para ver como despegaba en dirección al país del sol naciente. Se sentó para descansar “al final he tenido el valor para decírselo y se va, pero he de ser fuerte algún día viajare a Japón y entonces nos volveremos a ver solo he de tener paciencia” -ese beso a sido precioso-dijo una voz femenina, a su lado se sentó María -¿como sabias que estaría aquí?-pregunto Dario -al principio quería ir a ver tu partido pero enseguida pensé en querer venir al aeropuerto para saber si lo que sentías hacia esa chica era real y lo he podido comprobar-respondio María -bueno, ahora veré si puedo llegar a tiempo al partido-dijo Dario levantándose -no creo que puedas llegar antes de que el arbitro indique el final -aun así debo intentarlo-dijo Dario saliendo del aeropuerto, tras hacer unos estiramientos salio corriendo en dirección al estadio en el que se disputaba la semifinal -es un chico bastante obstinado-dijo Lopmon dentro del Digivice. Dario corrió con todas sus fuerzas como nunca antes, tomo callejones y salto sobre vallas para tratar de ganar algo de tiempo parando pocas veces a tomar aire. En quince minutos llego al estadio del equipo rival en el que se escuchaban voces desde las gradas. Salio al campo a falta de apenas un minuto de que terminara el partido pensando en la posibilidad de la que su equipo estuviera consiguiendo ganar, diriguio su mirada hacia el marcador en la que ponía: 2:0. por desgracia esos dos goles no eran de su equipo sino del equipo rival que prácticamente era muy superior, el joven estaba atónito El arbitro toco su silbato y el partido llego al final -!!esto es increíble, el partido del barrio japones ha recibido una derrota aplastante!!-grito el comentarista -. !!sin duda en este partido la falta del jugador numero 13 ha sido lo que ha causado su derrota impidiendo así que pasen a la final!! el equipo volvía derrotado a los vestuarios encontrándose con Dario -eres tu-dijo vector -lamento que no haya podido venir pero es que tenia que hacer algo muy importante-dijo Dario tratando de dar su excusa -¿algo mas importante que estar con tu equipo?-pregunto Vector -. tu no eres nuestro capitán, nos has fallado y por tu culpa nuestro sueño de llegar a la final nacional nunca se hará realidad sus compañeros ignorandole sin lanzar una sola mirada de odio o desprecio a su capitán pasaban de largo dejando al joven solo arrodillado en el suelo golpeando el suelo, había perdido mucho de lo que quería ese día, Yumi se marcho a Japón, su equipo perdió el partido de la semifinal que les llevaría a la copa nacional juvenil y perdió por completo el respeto que tenia hacia a sus compañeros. Volvió a la base de Dats para estar unos días con Veemon el único amigo del que aun conservaba su respeto pero ni así conseguía recuperarse de la tristeza que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro -por favor Dario, sonríe de nuevo-dijo Veemon. Su padre, la jefa de Dats y María con su Digimon entraron en la habitación en la que ambos se encontraban -¿te encuentras bien Dario?-pregunto su padre -si, papa-dijo Dario -no se a quien tratas de engañar-dijo la jefa -. se te be completamente habitado desde hace días, apenas has comido -estamos muy preocupados por ti, creemos que lo mejor sera que te marches -no pienso marcharme a casa-dijo Dario -no queremos que te marches a casa hijo-dijo su padre -. he estado hablando con mi jefa y hemos decidiro que lo mejor sera que viajes a Japón para que finalmente te encuentres con mama para que te responda a lo sucedido hace tres días con aquel Gorillamon, creemos que con este viaje podrías recuperarte moralmente y a lo mejor vuelves a encontrarte con Yumi con la que te morreaste en el aeropuerto -¿se lo has contado?-pregunto Dario a María -ella no nos lo contó, estuvimos ese día vigilante con un Ron, ni en las películas vi una escena tan romántica con tan buen beso, toda la sala de mando se levanto para aplaudir y todo-respondió la jefa -¿y que Dario te animas a viajar a Japón?-pregunto su padre -. si no quieres ir no te obligaremos Dario se levanto y miro por la ventana al cielo azul -viajare a Japón, pero solo si Veemon viene conmigo-pidió el joven -si es lo que deseas el te acompañara, te daré un Digivice para que puedas llevarle cuando vayas en publico-dijo la jefa. -!gracias amigo mio!-dijo Veemon saltando sobre su amigo Humano para abrazarle. Al día siguiente por la mañana junto a su padre el joven fue al aeropuerto con el billete pagado por la jefa de Dats y con un Digivice en el que iba Veemon -hijo esto te resultara tan útil-dijo su padre entregándole un collar -. tu madre me lo entrego con la esperanza de que llegado este día te lo entregara y así su poder te protegiera -gracias padre-dijo el joven poniéndose el colgante -¿nos vamos ya?-pregunto Veemon desde el interior del Digivice -ya vamos tranquilo-dijo Dario. Se despidió de su padre y entro al avión, bastante perdido no sabia donde estaba su asiento, pregunto a la azafata del avión que sin ningún problema le llevo ni mas ni menos a primera clase en la que escasas personas habían Tras sentarse en su asiento situado junto a la ventana una chica se sentó a su lado, de nuevo y como si le siguiera a todos lados otra vez era María -¿que tal Dario?-pregunto María -. la jefa me ha ordenado que te acompañe en tu viaje por japón y como siempre he querido visita personalmente ese país -me va a ser muy difícil perderte de vista-dijo el joven con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo. El avión alzo el vuelo direccion al hermoso y ancestral pais del sol naciente y ahí es donde su mas gran aventura tendrá origen Anterior Capitulo: '''Combates en el campo de Futbol '''Siguiente Capitulo: en el pais del sol naciente